More than Brotherly Love
by kiku-dii
Summary: Kuro and Kiku are brothers. Well, a bit more than brothers. Too bad they never have time for each other, or do they? So this is a Japancest one-shot with those two, and some Alfred. A Christmas Gift from me, to you.


**I'm ready to be bricked**** QAQ SosorryIhaven'tupdatedatall  
Kuro: Blab blab blab doesn't own Hetalia… blab blab blab world will end as we know it.**

OOoOO

"Kuro, stop."

"Shake it, baby!"

"No. Kuro… stop."

Kiku Honda often found himself in odd situations. Like his twin brother right next to him, humping the air while listening to the radio, which played that old song 'shake it' by Metro Station.

"I was thinking of ways I could get inside~"

"Kuro, why can't we just wa-"

"SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE IT!"

Kuro started pulling Kiku toward him, humping him kinda like how a dog does… or a cat. Whatever, Kiku only blushed and pulled him away. Kuro laughed, pulling Kiku in his lap, who giggled quietly. He really did like Kuro's laugh. Especially since Kuro usually…. never laughs. Kiku smiled, trying to hide it with his sleeve while Kuro sang along with the lyrics.

Kiku rolled his eyes who sill even listens to that song? Apparently Kuro does, and he somehow knew all the lyrics. As the song finished Kuro grinned, stuffing his face on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku blushed slightly, petting his black hair, the same color as his own. Kuro pulled back, his red eyes looking into Kiku's brown ones. He smirked, stealing a kiss.

No one knows except them. It was their little secret. Kuro pulled away, stroking Kiku's cheek, who leaned to the touch with a small smile. Kuro was his dark. Kiku was his light. Kiku blushed even more, pointing to his lips. "M-More?"

Kiku's puckered lips were too cute to resist as Kuro tipped his head up, bringing Kiku's soft pink lips with his own.

Kuro was Kiku's boyfriend.

Kuro was Kiku's brother.

Yet Kuro loves Kiku very much, and Kiku loves Kuro with as much love, more than two regular brothers have should. As the kiss continued, Kuro reached down, groping Kiku.

Kiku let out a squeak, the kiss gradually deepening. Kuro slipped his hands past his pants, rubbing what was underneath. So much for the studying they were sposed to do. Kiku mewled lightly, feeling Kuro's tongue slip past his lips. Kuro opened his eyes, glancing around them to make sure no one was near. Kuro's hand reached around, turning off the radio that was playing 'Baby'

As they heard footsteps, they pulled away quickly, Kiku panting as he pretended to look for a book. Kuro did the same, glancing at who interrupted them, which was Alfred. "Oh, it's the fat boy. What a surprise!" Kiku said sarcasticly, earing a "manners!" from Kiku.

Alfred blinked, waving at Kiku. "Hey, Kiku." He then glared as Kuro. "Hay, asshole."

"Fatass."

"Asswipe."

"Fat!"

"Evil!"

"…hey guys?"

"What!?"

They both turned to a frowning Kiku, who shook his head as a way to tell them to stop. Alfred coughed awkwardly. "Erm… Anyways! Kiku, I need to take you for a moment."

Kuro frowned. "Again?" Kiku's shoulders drooped slightly. "yeah! There's paperwork that you need to sign since you're the vice and stuff!" Kiku adjusted his tie. Being vice president of the whole school was a lot of work. He turned to Kuro, who was flipping through a book as if nothing happened. But Kiku could tell he was slightly upset. Kiku opened his mouth to speak, but Alfred grabbed his wrists, dragging him away.

OOoOO

It was late… Kiku noted to himself as he walked around the library. He took out a book, flipping through it's pages. Kuro's probably home…. He frowned, signing the book's name off the sign in sheet. Kiku huffed, placing the book in his backpack.

"… back… when I first met you….."

Kiku frowned, staying still to try to listen to the music. What song was that? He followed the noise, not finding where it was coming from. Then it struck him. Kuro's hiding spot.

There was an abandoned closet in the end of the huge library that no one went to. Kuro always went there when he was upset or tried to calm down after getting into fights.

Kiku immediately felt enraged. How dare someone invade Kuro's spot. True, it was public, but they've been there so many times, Kiku felt like it was their own very special spot, right where Kuro confessed to him and told him how he really felt. Kiku speed-walked to the spot, frowning. What if that person went in and messed up everything that was inside? Kiku frowned, reaching for the door knob as he paused.

"I'm the man that can't be moved…"

Kiku recognized the song, 'The Man that Can't be Moved' he stopped only for five seconds to listen to the song as he smiled slightly. He took a deep breath ,calming down before opening the door.

"Yo."

"K-kuro!" Kiku felt kinda relieved yet confused as the smoking Kuro in the room. Kuro grinned, puffing a ring out. "Whatcha doing here?" Kiku walked over to Kuro, yanking the cig out of his hands. "I heard the music. And please stop doing that!" He pleaded, throwing it aside. Kiku sat next to Kuro, who slung a arm over his shoulders. Kiku frowned lightly. "Why are you still here?"

Kuro smiled, tilting Kiku's head to the side to kiss the corner of his lips. "I'd thought you would have came. So I waited, and my wish came true~"

"But you could have seen me at home…" Kiku said, resting his head on Kuro's shoulder. Kuro shook his head. "Eh… let's just say I couldn't leave the school." Kiku cringed. More drama with Kuro… "So… they're waiting for you outside again?" Kuro nodded, of course he got in trouble with those thugs again… Kiku tensed slightly, remembering earlier confrontations with a group of people who never stop bothering them.

Kuro felt Kiku tensed, rubbing his shoulder softly. "They already left…" Kiku calmed down slightly, sighing.

"So if one day you wake and find that your missing me~"  
Kiku smiled. Kuro smiled back.

"And your heart starts to wonder where on the earth I would be~"

Kuro started to slowly sway to the music, Kiku giggling lightly as Kuro sang the next song line.

"Thinking maybe you'd go back to the place that we meet…"

Kiku opened his mouth as he sang the next song line with Kuro. "

"And you see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street~"

Kuro got up, bowing down slightly as he held a hand out. "Do I have the pleasure of dancing this song with you?~" Kiku smiled, grabbing Kuro's hand. "Hai." Kuro smiled, pulling Kiku close as he spin in a circle. Kuro wrapped an arm around Kiku's waist, pulling them close together Kiku awkwardly held Kuro's shoulder, swaying his hips to the beat of the song. Kuro smiled, pulling Kiku to a kiss. Kiku kissed back, his arms wrapping around his neck.

As Kuro continued the kiss, things got more heated as he pushed Kiku to the wall, sliding his tongue in as he rubbed their tongues together. Kiku closed his eyes, purring softly as Kuro explored Kiku's mouth. Kuro smirked in the kiss, sliding his hand up Kiku's shirt. Kiku moaned, breaking off the kiss. "N-No… janitors might hear…"

That made the red-eyed twin smile even more. "They can listen if they want to~"

OOoOO

**And then they happily fuc-/shot.  
So, I'm sorry about this, I should be updating Bus Stop, but I can't really find…  
Like, motivation. It's like, I'm more into rping in Facebook now. ;A;  
AndI'mmoreintoKuro.  
But sure, you could rp with me anytime, my Facebook rp account is Kuro Meh Honda.  
I MIGHT update it, but I completely lost half of the chapter. And when that happens, you get upset.  
Happy Holidays, though! **


End file.
